Just Another Day
by EllieCake5
Summary: Lila's been slowly wearing poor Marinette down, turning her friends away from her and threatening her. And this is the day where she finally snaps.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day

.

Marinette was trying to get through each day at Collège Françoise Dupont as they came; the liar was making life difficult for her. From moving her seat to the back of the class, to alienating her from her friends, Lila was prepared to go to any level to make Marinette's life miserable. If it wasn't for Adrien and her loyal kwami, she would've surely given up by now.

She slowly made her way to the back of the class where her seat was, ignoring the stares her classmates gave her. The stare that hurt the most was from her "best friend" – Ayla. The one she befriended the first day of the school and trusted the fox miraculous to. Oh, how times had changed. Then she walked in.

"Bonjour tout le monde!" she said in her sickly-sweet voice but Marinette knew that it was just to hide the venom underneath.

"Bonjour Lila!" chimed the entire class. The entire class except Marinette that was. She couldn't bring herself talk to her; not after she promised to make her life hell.

"Alya," the liar started, "I heard that you've been having trouble catching Ladybug for interviews after the battles. If you ever need one with her, I'm sure that I, her best friend, can convince her to give you one!"

"Pfft. Yeah right." Wait… was that just said aloud? It wasn't meant to be said aloud!

After the whole "check your sources" incident, Marinette began to keep away from the wanna-be reporter as Ladybug. No doubt that she'd say something she'd regret if they met face to face. With the mask to hide her identity, she wouldn't have to worry about repercussions in her civilian form; it may cause an akuma, something she really couldn't deal with right now.

The whole class turned to face Marinette where she was sat. Her face drooped and she started to panic. Oh great, there might end up being an akuma after all.

"I-I mean… Maybe Ladybug has a reason to not give you interviews anymore Alya."

"Oh yeah? And why would that be? What could I have possibly done to offend the hero of Paris? Girl, if you don't have anything polite to say, don't say anything. And besides, I don't remember you being a part of this conversation". The words stung like bee stings. Ironic seeing as the actual bee was sat just a few rows in front, keeping quiet for once.

Marinette turned back to Lila. Her smug face sent anger coursing through her veins. "Stay calm," she thought to herself, "If you become an akuma there'll be no one to purify it." An assuring nudge from Tikki calmed her.

"Premièrement, Ladybug would never put a civilian in danger like that. Publicly having Lila be her best friend would put her on Hawkmoth's hitlist. Then again, she has been akumatised three times now. Aussi, wouldn't Chat Noir be upset knowing that he's not her best friend?" Mumbles from the onlooking crowd gave her more confidence. Maybe they'd believe her before she had to go too far after all. Lila, however, just stood back and let Alya do all the hard work for her. After all, why should she bother getting her hands dirty when others were willing to do it? There's no way this meek girl could unravel her web of lies; she had no proof!

"How do you know that for certain though? You should really check your sou-"

"Believe me Alya," Marinette chimed, still looking calm, "my sources are very reliable."

"And what source could be that reliable?"

"Ladybug herself. Yes, that's right. Ladybug let me interview her and not you. I wonder why that is." She hated saying that. The words felt like lava on her tongue. It was the only way to get her to listen. Alya wasn't exactly the best listener when she was like this. An audible gasp was heard from the spectators. Alya's face had now gone as red as the tips of her hair. That comment had pushed her to breaking point.

"YOU COW!" She spat. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD LADYBUG LIKE YOU? YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT MEAN TO LILA EVER SINCE SHE GOT HERE! HONESTLY, SHE'D BE PRETTY DISAPPOINTED IF SHE LEARNED THE TRUTH ABOUT YOU!" Pausing, she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't lost it like that in a while. Marinette just stood there, mouth agape with a single tear rolling down her cheek. She knew that she'd gone far with that previous comment, but she didn't expect her best friend to react like this. That was it. There was now only one way to prove her innocence. Tikki squirmed in the bag, knowing what her chosen was planning on doing, but even a small goddess was powerless to stop it.

"That's enough Alya." Adrien had just walked into the room to find Marinette being screamed at by her supposed best friend. He had no idea what had happened before but he had a hard time believing that Marinette could've cause Alya to explode like this. He had his hand placed on the enraged girl's shoulder, hoping to pull her away. There was an akuma yesterday and he certainly didn't want another one so soon.

"C'est bien, Adrien." Marinette smiled "As of this moment, Ladybug's disappointed in her too."

Marinette stood up on her seat, thankfully Mme Bustier wasn't here yet to scold her. The rest of the class looked at her confused but knew better to interrupt an angry Marinette. She wasn't thinking straight. The liar had caused her to lose her cool.

"Écoutez-moi! I've been here since day one. Just a couple of months ago you were all saying how I'm like your "everyday Ladybug". Oh, if you only knew all the trouble you have caused me in the past year without even realising it. And then this liar shows up and suddenly you all believe her over me! You have no idea what she's done to me, what I've been through! I had to fight off an akuma because of her and yet it still lingered around here because of what she's caused. There's so much negative energy around here that Hawkmoth would have a field day! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! IF YOU ALL WANT TO ABANDON ME SO BADLY, GOOD LUCK BECAUSE YOUR EVERYDAY LADYBUG WON'T BE HELPING YOU MUCH LONGER!" She was panting now. All that pent-up anger from the past month had finally erupted in a spectacular show. "Tikki, transformez-moi!"

A blinding pink light filled the room and when it dimmed, Paris' heroine stood in the place of Marinette. She let out a sob before bolting out of the room. To say everyone was in shock would be an understatement.

"My best friend is Ladybug…." Alya sank to her knees, no longer infuriated but stunned and the event that had transpired, "Marinette… my best… friend…" She broke down, wailing as she realised what she just did, what she just caused.

"I just caused Ladybug to abandon us…"


	2. Chapter 2

The class grew silent other than Alya's wails. She kept choking out "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry" over and over. "Please Ladybug, come back!"

"I can't believe you right now!" The class jumped. They'd never heard Adrien get this angry before. "Your best friend, the first person to speak with you when you came here, the person that got you together with your boyfriend just ran out of the room crying her eyes out and you can't even say her actual name? Before you knew who she was you didn't care that you were hurting her and now that you know she's your idol, you're suddenly on her side? With friends like you who needs enemies?" And with that, he stormed out of the room after his friend. The class, once again, became silent.

"Hold on." Piped up a voice from the class a few minutes later, "If Marinette is Ladybug, then that means Ladybug doesn't like Lila." The voice was Juleka's. She rarely spoke up like this, but she couldn't hold in her realisation anymore. "So, Lila lied about being best friends with her. Marinette was right all along."

Everyone turned to face Lila. The girl froze, fear growing in her eyes. She needed to think of a pretty good lie to get out of this one.

"You guys know there's more than one Ladybug, right? Marinette's just one of many. I'm besties with one of th-" She was abruptly cut off by Alix.

"How can there be more than Ladybug when there's only one miraculous? And besides, Ladybug always looks the same. Honestly Lila, do you really think you can fool us now we know the truth?"

They all began to circle Lila, asking about things she said in the past, when Mme Bustier walked in. She took one look at the scene in front of her before sitting at her desk.

"Mme Buster!" Lila screamed, "Please help me! They're bullying me and I don't know why!"

"It's surprising how you don't know when I do. I've spoken with Lad-Marinette and she's told me everything. The class deserves to know the truth even if they're going about it the wrong way." She raised her eyebrow at the class who all promptly took their seats. "Now Miss Rossi, if you could come and stand up at the front of the class so your classmates can ask you questions in turn. Who's first?"

The tears in her eyes blurred her vision so she didn't see her teacher before it was too late. They crashed into each other.

"Ladybug?" asked Mme Bustier, "Why are you here? Are you crying? What's the matter?" She was extremely concerned that the heroine was seemingly breaking down right in front of her.

"It's- it's Lila… She turned Alya against me with her lies. I can't take it anymore." Ladybug said between sobs.

"Wait, Marinette?" Realisation dawned on Mme Bustier. The girl behind the mask was one of her best students. Suddenly all the lateness made sense. "Listen, take all the time you need. You don't have to come back to class if you don't want to. I'll have a word with Lila and we can sort this out." With that, the teacher hugged her and walked towards the classroom. She was going to have a very interesting conversation with Miss Rossi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled. How could he have been so blind? His friend, his partner, his crush had been sat behind him the entire time! Sure, he was angry at Alya and Lila but Marinette came first. He needed to make sure she was okay.

That was when he saw the red-clad heroine sat on the roof of the school. Thank the stars she hadn't gone too far away. He could hear light sobs coming from her and it broke his heart.

"Marinette please! I want to talk!" he yelled. Ladybug turned to him; her eyes reddened by her tears. She used her yoyo to zip next to him. The sudden movement making Adrien step back.

"Fine we can talk, but can we please go back on the roof? I want to be far away from that classroom." Adrien nodded as Ladybug pulled him into her arm and zipped back onto the roof. He couldn't help but blush. Being so close to his crush was lovely but knowing she's also Marinette added a whole new level.

"So… umm… how come you're still here? I thought you would've been halfway across Paris right now." Real smooth Agreste.

"I don't know if you've noticed but that room is full of negativity. I'm here looking out for akumas before I have to deal with another villain." She sighed, "And besides, this is helping me forget about that entire scenario." Ladybug gestured towards the classroom where tears and shouts could be heard emanating from.

"I suppose that's true. Do you want me to stay up here with you? I'd hate you to get akumatised because of that stupid liar." He then realised his mistake. What he'd said before about taking the high ground because no-one was hurting. Marinette was hurting. Oh God how could he have been so blind. "A-and I'm sorry about before. We should've done something to stop her before. If we did you wouldn't have had to-" He was abruptly cut off by Ladybug hugging him. Her sobs were louder now.

"What will Chat Noir think of me? He's wanted to reveal his identity for so long, but I've always said no. And now I've done it out of spite. He's going to hate me!" This made Adrien's heart sink. His Bugaboo was pouring her heart out to him, about him.

"Trust me Marinette, he's not going to hate you. Chat Noir isn't that type"

"No offence Adrien, but how do you know that for certain?" She realised how much like Alya she sounded in that sentence. Asking for proof of a statement.

"Because I don't hate you My Lady" Ladybug's blue eyes widened. She stared at Adrien as green light enveloped him. When it dissipated, Chat Noir was stood in his place.

"Heh, sorry Bugaboo but I couldn't let you think like that for another second. Even if it meant doing the thing you told me not to." He had a sheepish grin on his face. When he finally looked up at her face, he saw more tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I'm so stupid. I've just made the entire situation wor-" He was expecting a slap but instead he found his lips meeting another pair. They felt soft. When they parted, he was longing for more.

"I'm so happy it's you." She smiled. It felt like forever since he'd seen that smile. Lila had taken away her happy glow but now it was back. He was happy.

"AAAHHH!" A scream from the classroom brought the two back to reality.

"Surely that can't be an akuma." Ladybug thought aloud, "I was watching so diligently and there's no chance one snuck up that quickly."

"Maybe Lila finally got what she deserved?" Chat joked, getting a disapproving stare from Ladybug.

"Whilst that would be nice, it would be bad of us heroes to wish something like that. Come on Chatton, let's go see what's happening."

"Coming My Lady!"


	4. Chapter 4 (last chapter)

Just another day – Pt 4

Ladybug and Chat Noir sprinted back into the classroom to find a peculiar scene unfolding. Lila was on the floor, getting her hair yanked by a furious Alya. It was clear now that it was Lila who screamed. The class surrounding them had the same expression on their faces – shock. Except for Chloé, who had a smug grin plastered on her face, and her phone out recording the whole ordeal.

Mme Bustier went up to the two heroes, a pleading look in her eyes. "Please help! I tried to separate them, but I couldn't." With this, Chat ran up to the girls and pried Alya off the liar. She tried to fight it, kicking and screaming in his arms, but the hero was too strong.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked

Mylène was the first to answer. "We were asking Lila questions, trying to get to the bottom of all her lies, when she said something that made Alya snap."

"SHE SAID THE LADYBLOG WAS FULL OF SHIT!" The focus was on the blogger now. She was still futilely trying to escape from Chat Noir's arms. "SHE RUINED MY RELATIONSHIP WITH LADYBUG! SHE DESERVES THIS! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"

Ladybug's heart sank. Alya, her best friend, Rena Rouge, had just tried to justify attacking someone who wasn't akumatised. Not only to mention that she only cared that her relationship with "Ladybug" had been ruined, not her relationship with Marinette.

"Tikki, détransformez-moi." Ladybug was enveloped in a pink light. Before long, Marinette stood in her place, a small red kwami floating next to her. She took a steadying breath, before turning to her partner. "Adrien, let her go." Chat nodded and let Alya go free. She was too shocked to do anything other than stand.

It had only been a moment after the revelation that Adrien was Chat Noir before Marinette spoke up. Her voice was calm, despite wanting to cry inside. "Alya Césaire, I hereby revoke your position as Rena Rouge. I can't have teammates that think attacking a non-akumatised civilian is just. No matter how wrong their actions have been." She glared at Lila. "I will find a new holder for the fox miraculous. One that I can trust will do their best to serve the citizens of Paris, not just me. Would you like to say anything?"

"Dude, you can't do this!" Nino stood in front of his girlfriend, as if he was protecting her. "She's one of the best in the team! You can't let one small mistake ruin all of that! You let Chloé keep her miraculous after all that she's done!" This comment earned a small "hey" from the aforementioned heroine.

"Whilst Chloé has done some questionable things in the past, she has never questioned my competency. Sure, we haven't seen eye to eye outside of the costumes, but she hadn't aided in turning all my friends against me. And Nino, I know you're trying to help your girlfriend so I'm going to give you a warning this time. The next time you question me for deciding on who to pick for my team, you won't get off so lightly. Now, I am going back onto the rooftop to catch any akumas before they infect you. Chat, could you stay here to make sure things don't get out of hand again?"

Chat nodded and winked at his lady. "Of course, Bugaboo. I guess I have some explaining to do as well"

"Bug out!"


End file.
